An Unfinished Journey
by 9thForever
Summary: "So you're a traveler?" "Used to be, something's keeping "
1. Chapter One

An unfinished journey.

Chapter one

Nearby the controls, he's been standing there for hours, so it seems, trying to repair the current of problems which has occurred. She won't budge, he knows it's deliberate, she's still mad from the last "upgrade" he did on her. The Tardis was a stubborn work of machinery, in many more ways than one, most of which were similar to him- but he would never admit to such a statement. He's gone over the wiring, and checked to make sure every last bolt was secured, yet she still is throwing a fuss, and every time he goes to send them into the time vortex, all he gets in return is a massive groan. "Come off it you old cow." He delivered a swift kick to the underside of her controls, this regeneration of the Doctor never was very patient, or kind. He was blunt, often he came off as insensitive, a real antagonistic prick, all of which he was. Even though he didn't mean to be that way. Blame the war. He honestly was just a damaged man, angry with the world- no, with everything. He had saved the universe countless times, but this, this was more. He had locked his friends and family in a war because of what they had done and become, leaving him with no one. Essentially, he was just a damned, broken being, because he wasn't just a man. A wandering vagabond because he had no home, all he had left was his Tardis and the planet which he seemed to favour more than the rest, Earth, his adopted child. It had taken him centuries to cope with the loss of Gallifrey, centuries before he even set foot on another planet again. He had been floating in the time vortex, dwelling on the evil that had corrupted many a good man, letting it just sit there and eat away at his insides. Maybe that was why the first time he had landed she refused to move. "You're not a cow, I know." With an exasperated sigh, he gave up, she wasn't moving, and she made him sure to know that. He grabbed his leather jacket and took a stroll towards the door, he needed the fresh air to calm him down before he ended up terrorizing his only possession.

London, so it smelled. Actually it was quite a refreshing smell, all the exhaust fumes, the wet streets, the subtle hint of chips, and the smell of water; he was parked right besides the river.

"Oh damn you, never wanting to work properly." He grumbled as he locked the door, turning on his heels to storm off in any general direction, she wanted to play that game, and so could he. It was mid-afternoon, and rather thick in the air, early fall. Thankfully he liked fall, maybe it would help dampen the mood he had been working on for years. It seemed busier than he last remembered, but it had been ages since he had last been to London, maybe it was just the year, which he hadn't bothered to check. He marched through the streets for hours, unsure where to go, or what to do, he had no purpose for being there except that his ship wouldn't take him. He stumbled across a bar, it at least looked appealing, and a drink never hurt anyone. That's what he needed, a drink.

It'd been a week now, and his ship was still denying him any movement, at times even access to enter. It had aggravated him that she would be so stubborn, but so was he, after a week of coping, he was beginning to except it. He had taken a flat nearby his new favourite bar, located just a few blocks off of it. It was a shabby flat, completely empty, except for a bed, he liked it that way, as he said, the place was only temporary, and he only got it because the Tardis was being a brat. If he actually put his mind to his situation, the Tardis was making him be more domestic than ever before. She made him go fend for himself "in the wild", he had to feed himself, even shelter.

He was about to make his daily routine of checking on his Tardis and spending the day in the bar, when there was a knock on his door. He didn't talk to anyone, especially not telling him where he lived, he was being an introvert in spite of himself. Being a curious man, he wondered who it was though, a strange knock on the door when he knew practically no one. He opened it, folding his arms as he brought his gaze from the ground up, eventually his cold, broody stare made its way onto the strangers features. It was a girl, young so she seemed, in her mid twenties at the most, or she had one hell of a complexion that older women would envy. He stared into her eyes, noticing how they were a darker shade of brown, with hints of honey in them; maybe it was how she was beaming at him through her eyes, but it had him momentarily captivated.

"You're quiet, aren't you." She interjected, as he opened his mouth to speak she had already piped up again. "We're neighbors, I've seen you around. Skulking mostly."

"What do you want?"

"Bitter, aren't we."

"I'm busy, shove off." He pushed past her, slamming his door as he made haste of his way towards the Tardis.

"Oi!" She quickly chased after him, only leaving a small gap of distance between them. "Busy with what? I've watched you go and disappear down those alleys."

"I'm fast."

"My names Oswin. I've asked around and even our manager doesn't know your real name, all he said was "the doctor." At that he paused, why did she even care what his name was or why he was there, doing what he did each day. "Doctor who?" Oswin asked; she stopped walking when he did.

"Doesn't matter, forget me, okay?"

"Ooh, lovely answer." She sarcastically commented, receiving a cold glance from him once again before he started walking off.

"So who are you?"

"You talk a lot." He quickly turned the corner through a small crowd of people, hoping to lose her in them.

"You don't." She was still right there, this time she grabbed hold of his arm, for what seemed like balance. He thought about pushing her into the nearby building wall to show he was dangerous, and not a man to mess with, but when he thought that, she took a tighter hold of his arm.

"I do, choose not to."

"And why's that, afraid of your own accent? You're not from here, I can tell that much. You sound northern."

"Very."

"So where are you from, 'Doctor'?" Every time she would mention his name, it seemed to strike a different chord. He wasn't used to hearing his name.

"Far away." The Doctor sighed out gloomily.

"So you're a traveler?"

"Used to be, something's keeping me."

"Oi, we're getting somewhere now." For the next few blocks he tried to ignore her, giving short, rude replies, trying to lose her.

"Look, Oswin, don't you have something better to do than chase after an older man?" She frowned at that.

"I'm not chasing, I'm curious."

"Don't be." He then entered the bar, sitting at his usual stool, and ordering a shot of whiskey, actually, a double. She didn't enter, instead she spun around, with a small giggle, and made her way down the street to an appointment she had set up anyways, arriving early.

Damn, she had gotten on his nerves, so eager and curious. He pounded down roughly four more doubles before handing the bartender his psychic paper, something he often used as a form of payment, like an unlimited credit card, and looked around to make sure his new "follower" wasn't around before he headed to the Tardis. The Tardis unlocked today, actually letting him inside, although when he stroked the main console, she groaned, clearly not happy with him. The Tardis most certainly was alive, and had a mind of her own, when she wanted to be stubborn, she was stubborn. She tested his patients much like the young brunette he had just met did, although he was used to the Tardis being that way; she never would take him where he wanted to go, or even when. And she always gave him rough landings, breaks on and all.

"Come on old girl, please work? Can't have you dying on me too." As he thought back to the war he couldn't prevent his eyes from having tears swell up, naturally as anyone's would have when thinking about war, pain, and loss. Although he didn't let them fall, he forced his body to reabsorb the hot liquid, egging on any pains he already had. The Tardis made a deep hum, a rather sympathetic hum, but still wouldn't budge.

"At least she's responding, maybe I'll be able to talk some sense into her.." he thought, fully knowing that if she didn't want to move, she wasn't going to, and she didn't.

Hours later, he awoke, apparently he had passed out under the console because of the alcohol, he didn't have much, but enough to induce sleep. It was more peaceful sleep then at the flat, because he was used to the sound that the Tardis would make, a beautiful melody. At his flat, it was empty, just him and a bed, with the sounds of the busy streets echoing around, usually sirens, he didn't pick the most posh section of London to live in, even though he potentially had unlimited resources of money, thanks to his Sonic Screwdriver. He was sober now, awake, not even a hint of exhaustion, but he was still lacking. His life was always empty, especially since he wasn't traveling with companions, or even traveling (but that wasn't necessarily his fault). As he tried going through the corridor towards another room which had his tools, most of which were odd earth objects which would always work, the Tardis kept sending him through her mazes, every exit and door ended up being the main cockpit, the room which had the controls. She wasn't permitting him to be anywhere else, except near the heart of her. He became angry, naturally anyone would, if they had been in his predicament. He slammed the door as he left her, cursing loudly at his oldest friend. He eventually made his way back to his favourite seat, in the bar. Buying a whole bottle of whiskey, and rather fast, he began pounding down the shots.

"Someone wants to get wasted." A voice commented from behind him, it was similar, but he hasn't heard it enough to know exactly who it was, so he didn't bother showing any respect by turning around, instead taking another chug of the alcohol.

"What's it to you anyway." He said coldly, in a low, angry voice.

"Cheer up, 'Doctor' I wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you?" Oswin, the girl from earlier that day, asked.

"What's it to you?" He repeated, actually surprised she even cared. "I never know why." He groaned inwardly, looking at how much left he had to finish off before he could go. Sadly, it was a third of the bottle left, and Oswin didn't seem to be leaving as she coaxed the man next to him to give up his stool, sitting right next to The Doctor. The bar was crowded tonight, like every other night, no more than ordinary; the crowd full of younger people, roughly her age which is why it was easier for her to charm /anyone/ in to doing something for her, especially with a smile like hers. Even though The Doctor would deny it at all costs, she was quite attractive, young, very naive to him, but he couldn't help the attraction for her, and frankly the way she was flirting relentlessly with him wasn't helping his case of persistently pushing her away. She was a change, not the one he wanted, but one he probably needed. Even if he was shunning everyone around, he needed someone to put him in line, be his friend, an assistant as he used to call them, when he traveled, before the war, but all good things come to a rest, those days were over.

"Are you going to pour me a shot?" With a soft smirk, she was raising an eyebrow towards the bottle. It took him a while, not because he was drunk, but it was cause he was reluctant to doing so, eventually he reached behind the counter and grabbed her a glass, pouring the both of them a shot. "See? Already sharing."

In unison, not on purpose though, they picked up the drinks, and poured the liquid down their throats. It stung hers at first, a deep burn, she wasn't keen on whiskey, more of a vodka drinker, but she didn't show. He set his glass down on the counter and gave her a softer glare, he was still annoyed at Oswin, with the amount of alcohol coursing through his veins, pumping throughout his body, nulling his senses, the Doctor was becoming less tense. It took a lot of alcohol to make a Timelord even begin to get drunk, but it was possible around the amount he had in him periodically, one bottle would do, give or take. He silently poured her another, himself one as well, and began drinking at his usual pace.

"So why do you drink, anyway? There's got to be a reason." Oswin asked.

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" The Doctor poured another set of drinks, she met him with each one going down the hatch, and she began giggling.

"Nope. Seems you're almost out." She tilted her head towards the bottle, flashing him a cheeky grin. He nodded, acknowledging he was low, full intentions of leaving when he was out so he silently kept pouring until it was dispersed between them. As he stood up to leave, she did as well, throwing her coat back on, and never leaving his side, even though he was steering away from her.

"Walk me home." She asked softly, looking into his cool blue eyes. "No."

The Doctor spoke coldly.


	2. Chapter Two

chapter two

"Blimey, you. Manage to get a girl drunk and not walk her home to ensure she's safe?"

"God, what is with you, Oswin? Is your life that boring you have to go and follow me throughout town?" He grabbed her arm, which both were folded over her chest when he did. Oswin gasped, it was short, but they both heard it, she didn't expect him to do that. The Doctor looked her over, anger set in his eyes, as his met hers, there was a clear build up of tears, waiting to stream down her notably perfect cheeks.

"That's not it." Oswin spoke softly.

"What then, hmm?" He hissed out quickly.

"I got stood up by my date, was embarrassed. I saw you, and I just thought.."

"You just thought what?"

"I thought since I already knew you it wouldn't be weird. I didn't.. I don't know anyone else in there." Her tears began dropping to the ground, he didn't mean to hurt her like that, he didn't know exactly what he was

trying to do to her. Oswin yanked her arm away from him, wiping her tears off with the palm of her hands, smearing her makeup off of her cheeks.

"Look, I'm sor-"

"just don't, okay? Okay." She began sniffling, obviously she was embarrassed from crying in front of him, and now the whole situation between him and her. After a few moments of her regaining her regular breathing, he spoke up.

"Come on, it's cold." He walked beside her, not touching her once, even though earlier that day he had put up with her holding on to him. The Doctor decided that walking her home was bad enough, even if they lived nearby. The steam from their breathing was the only thing that changed between them, the awkward silence covered by the sounds of their foot steps and the nearby cars. They arrived at the flats, and Oswin bolted up the stairs, him following nearby. His flat was before hers, by a few doors. He nodded when he got to his door, sliding in the key and nodding, he wasn't going to take her any further.

"Sleep well, grumpy." She smirked out, walking briskly to her door, she didn't hear his open, so when she unlocked hers, she glanced over and saw him watching her, making sure she got in alright. She gave him a quick wave, with a weak smile before turning the handle and stepping in. He shrugged, unsure why he waited and watched her, there was no one else around to cause her any harm, it was unnecessary, and something he would have to beat himself up over. He didn't bother changing his clothing to sleep in something else, he just laid down on the bed on his back, staring out the window at the stars, looking where he wanted to be.

He awoke, angry with everything as usual. He wanted to leave, why wouldn't the Tardis take him, she was being more of a nuisance than ever, and it was starting to get under his skin, and attack his nerves. The Doctor always had a short temper, but now combined with his excessive drinking, it was hanging on by loose threads, waiting to become unraveled. He quickly stepped into a cold shower, wanting to lose some of his problems, let them swirl down the drain along with the water droplets. They didn't, though. He was still the same old man, annoyed, and stuck on earth. Lately he was complaining aloud about the Tardis, especially when he would cut himself shaving, earth razors didn't even begin to compare to the kind he had within his bathroom on board the Tardis. Usually he would be cursing every race in existence, but he was focusing his anger on the blue box. This time, he manage only four new scars to add to his face and neck. Even if it hurt, he liked the freshly shaven skin, it was the price he paid for keeping it. He used the sonic screwdriver to clean his clothing, like he often did, even if it was faster to just take them down to the laundry mat and use the machines there, it was just a small glimpse, a habit that he had formed back on the Tardis, something he would probably end up doing until the screwdriver stopped working, depending on the settings, that was quite often. Today he was going to the Tardis, to see if she'd let him leave, he had given her a weeks time by herself. In that week he buried himself at the bar, only leaving because the bartender wouldn't sell him anymore whiskey. He had to stock up, if he was going to be limited to a bottle a day, maybe hitting a store on his way back, and grabbing some bananas too. Earth bananas were good, but not nearly as impressive as the ones on a planet he had visited many times after first visiting there on accident, a planet dedicated to growing the perfect bananas, and they were pretty fantastic. He headed out of the door of his flat, locking it out of habit, like he would do to his phone box, and briskly walking towards stairs, then down. He wasn't in the best of moods, but he though maybe, just this once, the Tardis would let him leave this God forsaken planet, and head into the time vortex, where he wanted to be. Even with his sulking mood, he unlocked the doors to the Tardis with a massive grin, thinking today was the day she would finally cooperate.

"Hello old friend." He stroked the coral beams as he walked inwards towards the controls, actually missing what she felt like under his palms. She was magnificent, a beautiful texture, really unlike anything else anyone could touch, the way his hand dragged lazily around on the controls, feeling his psychic connection with her deepen to the touch. She was weaving her melodic hums throughout his mind, he could feel her, and she was with him. She knew he wanted to leave, more than ever this time, and could feel the excitement in his hope. Denying him was hard for her to do, probably one of the hardest things. She was his friend, his closest, even if she was just a machine, a Tardis, and not an actual being; she was alive. That growing seed in his mind was expanding, turning in to a massive tree, no, more like a forest. She told him no, mentally. He slammed his head in to the inside of the door, without another word, he stormed out. Angry, hurt, and unstable. He was a wreck, anything could set him off, like a loose cannon, going to blow at any due point. He had his hands balled into tightly wound fists, shoved far into the depths of the pockets in his leather jacket. He walked aimlessly, unfocused on his surroundings, towards the bar, which couldn't seem to be close enough, he'd cure his problems his own way.

"Watch it, asshole." Yelled a large figure he walked past, the Doctor's shoulder slamming into the other man. The Doctor walked on, until he was suddenly grabbed roughly by the shoulder, and sent flying into the wall, his hands reflexively darting upwards to cushion the impact. He was off guard as he tried to regain his collective knowledge, turning to meet the stranger, who had just clenched their hand in to a fist, aiming right to his side. It only took two blows to his ribs for The Doctor to realize exactly what was happening, his hand darting up at the precise time, grabbing hold of the other mans wrist, and yanking it in to a tight hold. His darkened eyes, filled with pure evil and anger washed over the man, their eyes connecting before The Doctor suddenly struck the mans jaw, not caring that he had just broken the bones. The Doctor was stronger than humans, easily twice as strong as an average male, so this man, was barely even a competition. The Doctor was pinned against the wall though, in a rather uncomfortable position, he couldn't deliver any good blows. Even though he was stronger, strength was useless because of how he was against the brick wall. The man had his forearm crushing into The Doctors throat, cutting off his air supply, while his other arm, and fist, were delivering multiple swift hits to his stomach, while occasionally a knee to the groin. Of course, the Doctor struggled though, pushing away the one constricting his breathing, attempting to free himself before anymore damage could be done. The larger man, who was easily half a foot, and a hundred pounds bigger than himself, suddenly let go of his body, which was gasping from lack of oxygen, kneeling over.

"Alright, I got it? Fantastic lesson, mate." The other man seemed to only take offense to that, and when The Doctor had been leaning over, clutching his ribs, the man quickly grabbed his head and slammed it into the side of the building, smashing into the stone bricks; laying unconscious, a small steady stream of blood leaking from the Doctor's head.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Coming to yet?" The Doctor's eyes slowly stirred, not wanting to open. It was bright, he had blinked several times to adjust and adapt to the bright light of the sun, which seemed to be beaming directly on him. He panicked, becoming frightened; was this even real? The last thing he remembered.. Well, he didn't even remember that, but he knew, in his mind, a bed was not the last place.

"Hey there.." Said a calm, cooling voice, it seemed to hush him, and sooth away the anxiety he started having. "Relax, you're home." It was Oswin, he could recognize the softness, yet edge, the drops of sarcasm she always had laced and ready to spill out of her lips. As he parted his lips to speak, they were dry, and cracked apart, the soft skin, which was rough from lack of water, split, the faint taste of blood hinting around them. He tried licking his lips, to at least moisten them, but no, no result. His mouth was dry, probably from hours, or days, he didn't know, of not having any water. He tried sitting up, to look around because his bed didn't feel like his bed anymore, it was different to him, and that's because it was; but Oswin interfered, she had placed her hands on his shoulders cautiously, which were covered in dark, blue and yellow bruises.

"No good, that, trying to get out of bed. You're pretty badly beaten. Do you know what happened?" She brought a glass of water to his lips, slowly pouring a small amount into his mouth at a time.

"No.." He said weakly, reaching for the glass with his sleepy fingers, he hadn't used them recently, so it seemed, but they were bruised, and two felt dislocated.

"My friends and I were out, saw you on the ground and didn't know what to do, so I brought you here.. You didn't have any ID or anything, just some paper. Weird bit of paper, that," she gestured to the paper she had placed on the bed, besides his stack of folded clothing, clothing he had been wearing before anything happened to him. He blushed faintly when he realized he wasn't wearing them anymore, and suddenly had the strength to pull his blankets up over him, despite her attempts to stop him from moving. She giggled, it was quite funny, seeing him embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Doctor. I didn't look when you were naked.. Well, too much." She bit her lower lip, of course she was joking to make him a little more relaxed, and it worked slightly, up until his muscles flinched in pain.

"Not kidding, you need to relax. Was going to take you to the hospital, but you didn't have anything on you, figured you got robbed or something. I took a few courses in medical so I brought you here."

"Don't have anything."

"I can see that, a huge empty apartment." Oswin chuckled. He laid against his pillows and sighed. Wait, when did he have so many..

"What did you do to my flat..." He sounded upset, which he was. She had brought over a few things, such as bedding, clothing, food, a chair - so she wouldn't have to sit on the foot of his bed, which she didn't mind but figured he would, a lot.

"Oh this? You didn't have anything, literally, so I took the liberty and brought it over from my place. You can keep it if you like, sure looks like you could use it."

"Will you leave.." The Doctor groaned.

"I'm not leaving till you're better. You're my responsibility whether you approve or not, I'm staying till you're better." He sighed, wanting to be alone so he could regenerate some of his broken bones so that he was in less discomfort. "So.. Can I get you anything? You haven't eaten in days." Oswin asked. The Doctor felt his stomach, it was rather empty, and in his condition, he couldn't really move, with her around at least. Before he could do anything, she stood up and was in his kitchen, by the fridge pulling out some items before heating them up. His eyes were heavy, exhausted, it had been far too long since he had felt this way, and not even because he was tired. She came back, quickly, with a bowl of beans. "Sorry it's not much, only good at making soufflés, I burn those too often though."

"I like soufflés." He sat up, trying to ignore any pain, showing as if it wasn't effecting his as significantly as it did, maybe then she would leave sooner. He didn't need her, or want her to be doing this, any of this, except leaving. He took the bowl which she held out for him, holding it close towards his chest so he wouldn't have to do much movement to get it within his mouth.

"Do you want some tea? Toast? No bread here, but I could run home and get you some, if you'd like. Wouldn't be a hassle."

"It's fine." He said dismissively, even if that would be the perfect opportunity to have her leave, and sonic the door shut. She smiled, and leaned back in her chair, watching him, incase he would need any help. He didn't eat much, feeling too dismantled for eating. She took the dishes to the sink, figuring she'd wash them later while he was sleeping, returning and sitting with her feet on his bed, leg on the other.

"Is this what you do all day?" He asked after long moments of silence, his eyes meeting with hers.

"Not everyday, I happen to be off work today. Figured I'd check in and see if you were up, and y'are." She was grinning, she seemed to do that often, either that or a smirk, both she pulled off well.

"You're tired, you should get some rest." His eyes jerked open again, searching the room for her, he had dozed off, probably for the fifth time that hour. He nodded, agreeing, every muscle in his body ached, and needed to heal itself.

"I'll come back and make you dinner.."

"Fine."

"Oo, grumpy pants is back." He scoffed, rolling his eyes as she stood and tucked him in, without thinking, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, pulling back with a soft smile before heading to the door, turning back just to see if he was trying to sleep or not. He was, so she left peacefully.

More night terrors and tremors, uncontrollable shaking throughout his sleep, which was a deep cycle. He was lost in his brain, his body trying to take over and regenerate, apparently it was more damaged than he had assumed, which was why he was unconscious for days, rather than minutes. He was shaking, violently, fighting himself to regain control, wanting to be conscious, but the war was only beginning. The war, Timewar, it hurt, every night, but since he wan waking everyday, and preoccupying his mind, the demons in his head would attack. Everything was dark, gloomy, full of distain, there was no light around, only fire. The fires searing the apertures, and avenues of his mind, destroying everything in its path, like a wild, untamed fire, blazing away. He could feel the lack of hope, the unexistance of it, the nothingness, like the void. The thunder within his heart would grow, echoing louder with each fleeting breath. He began fighting, hearing the yells and cries, the pain from the Timewar aching over his already sore body; he was shaking and stirring, more violently, until a cool wave washed over his face, it was calming, flooding through his veins, calming and cleansing all of the burns, and tremors. He opened his cool blue-grey eyes, body engulfed in a heavy sweat, the sheets soaked; he saw an angel, maybe he was delusional from the fever he had been running, but whatever it was, it was beautiful. She stroked his cheek, cooing him from his nightmares, he began to speak, almost in protest, but was denied. She covered his mouth, with an elegant, slender finger, perching his lips shut. His eyes began to fall shut, against his will; the more he tried looking, the further down they would go.

"You're looking better." Oswin had woken him again, making him eat and keep up his strength. As much of a pester and nuisance she was to him, it was helpful.

"You need to leave."

"I don't see you doing anything on your own."

"I can look after myself, never needed anyone around, and I certainly don't need you; go."

"Doctor, you're ridiculously sick and hurt, you should be in a hospital."

"I know what's needed for me." "Yeah, help."

"I'd be fine by now if you'd leave." His words were hurting her, like being pricked by a needle, repeatedly in the finger. He did have a sharp exterior, and was using it. All this waiting, and unwanted rest made him short, willing to be rude at any given moment. She studied his blue eyes, seeing if that was what he wanted, in a way she was staring. He sighed, this was him giving in.

"Oswin.."

"What, Doctor?" Oswin sounded rather annoyed.

"Please.. Leave? I know I'll be able to take care of myself, you've done enough." She still was trying to read him, his voice had softened from the harsh tone he was using earlier, as did his expression. Reluctantly, she nodded, standing up and heading towards the door. He had managed to hurt her, again, with all of his relentless attempts to shove her away and return to his solitude. As she opened the door he stopped her, calling out her name.

"Oswin."

"Yes?" She turned around, her voice full of excitement, and worry, what if he had suddenly became in a worse condition?

"Thanks..." She smiled brightly at him, her dimples openly showing her happiness; he was grateful, at least, even through his angst. He had made sure she'd left before he pushed his blankets off, gripping his stomach the entire time, and searching for his clothing. He had no clue where they had gone, or when he was stripped of them; he instantly was embarrassed over that fact. He found them, folded neatly at the foot of his bed.. And cleaned, he didn't expect that, particularly, wasn't too shocked by the gesture, Oswin seemed to have no limits. Especially after he had only boxers on, which he wasn't wearing that pair when he left his flat, at least that's what he remembered. He struggled to pull on his clothes, even if he was leaving them loosely, it was difficult with the amount of pain he had developed in his ribs, but he couldn't leave his flat uncovered. It took several deep breaths, moments of pausing, focusing and meditating on not starting the process of regeneration, while he attempted to prep himself for leaving towards the Tardis. He had looked at his hands and seen the glowing golden light, flowing through his veins, flickering inside of his skin. He had contemplated doing it there, in his flat, just regenerating, but he wasn't safe there, he needed his protection, the Tardis, it was the most secure place, and the only place he would allow his body to regenerate. Stumbling into every wall, he barely made it to the door; it had been an hour since Oswin had left him to his isolation, and he was still too far away from the Tardis. He couldn't make it in time, at the rate he was going. He drew in another breath, focusing his strength this time, and pushing on. The Doctor continually walked in each wall, groaning loudly at the fact he lived on the top floor of three, the stairs were going to be a nightmare. With each descending step down, he cringed and shivered, nearly falling over and down, towards the bottom of the never ending steps.

"What are you bloody doing!?" His eyes opened from the agony of pain they were swimming in, to find Oswin grabbing his arm right as he was about to slip from a step, stabling him. "You should be in bed!"

"No. I've got to.."

"Got to what? Oh flipping hell, Doctor." He didn't have time to waste anymore, so he tried pushing on, only to meet her holding him, planted firmly where he was.

"Look, there's somewhere else I need to be, Oswin, I'll be fine there, better in fact."

"Yeah, a hospital. You're being mental."

"Please..." He was becoming desperate as his own strength was weakening, his eyes were borderline leaking out the tears that had formed, that he was blinking back continually, to show he was strong. "I need the Tardis."

"Tardis?" He had confused her, her face screwing for a moment.

"Later. Do you trust me?" She looked back and forth between his eyes, he was pleading her for help, and she, being clever, realized that.

"Yes.."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

She spoke softly, holding him upright still.

"Where's this 'Tardis' at? Can't I bring it to you?" She had brought a weak, pathetic smile to his face- if only she could, being his saviour, he shook his head though.

"It's close, just help me to it.." She nodded, putting her arms around his ribcage, attempting to support the man. The Doctor wasn't huge, but he wasn't the smallest man around, he was quite well built, tall, he seemed muscular, but had a small layer covering it- which was better than most people she had seen. The time it had taken them to finish the stairs barely was a minute, and he pointed her where to after that, this was much more efficient than him hobbling on his own, something he'd probably have to do later, which was overly domestic, was thank her. Even with his stopping to ease the pain every few yards, they were closing in on where the Tardis had chosen to park it's self, just an alley, and another block, but his pain had been increasing with all of the movement.

"Come on, Doctor, almost there." She was trying to encourage him, with the last bit of distance that separated him from the alley.

"My top pocket. Take the key out of it.." The Doctor gasped out.

"Doctor?"

"Take it." Once they had turned the corner to the alley, there she was. The beautiful blue police phone box. She reached for the inside of his jacket, feeling around as instructed for the key, and pulling it out. She perched him against the side of the Tardis and began looking around for a door nearby that the key would unlock, unsure what the Tardis actually was.

"Where's this 'Tardis' at?"

"In here, hurry." The Doctors voce was growing more shakily and agreed by the second.

"It's just a wooden box, that won't do you any good."

"Oswin. That key you're holding only fits in this lock, now are you going to unlock it for me?" She shook her head, completely believing he was insane, to think that a box would be able to cure him, but did as he was asking of her, and slid the key into the lock, twisting it, feeling each groove and tumble turn, it was the easiest, most perfect turn of a lock she had ever felt in her hands, and the Tardis seemed to agree, with the low rumble she gave off, startling Oswin slightly. The Doctor used the trim on the edge of the Tardis as balance, also Oswin who had sprung to his side, helped him inside the black darkness of the box. He had grabbed on to the controls which the room seemed to be centered around, all the time, Oswin had gasped at how they had yet to reach the back of the box, maybe she was also going insane. With strained pulls of levers, and pushes of a few buttons, the lights had fired up, revealing the inside. Oswin shut the door behind her, taking a few steps in, looking around, then ran straight back out again, shocked. She ran once around the police box, feeling each side and arrives back at the front, and reentering the police box. She looked dazed, confused, and shocked.

"It's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us. Now, Oswin, you need to stand back and trust me." As she was stammering out his name, he cut her off.

"Whatever happens next, whatever comes, don't intervene. It has to happen.." He turned his head, so his tears weren't seen by her. The Doctor glanced down at his hand, the veins began to shimmer with the golden light for a moment, and then stop, but it was coming more frequently.

"Stand back.." He panted out, being launched backwards with a blast of golden light that spewed out of him. He grabbed his stomach like he had been punched, and had the wind entirely blown, taken from him like he had nothing left. Oswin lunged forward, trying to go to his aid, but he stuck his hand out to stop her from proceeding any further, preventing her from any danger that would ensue upon her. He couldn't hurt her like this, or anyone and live with the grief he'd cause. He convulsed, the golden light turning into an orange-ish shade of energy exploding from his skin, blasting out of the neck of his jumper, the sleeve area, and bottom oh his jeans. Oswin was captivated in fear, staggering nervously backwards, shielding her eyes partially from the heat and light that filled the room, but she couldn't stop looking. He yelled at first, but the noise was more of a nervous whimper. She stared transfixed, it was a beautiful, dangerous sight, something that drew you in. The Tardis sparked, smoke and arrays of light flying through out the air. Gradually the energy dies away, wrapping around the console, no longer consuming the air, and the man stood before her, still wearing The Doctor's clothes. He looked slightly surprised for a moment, before turning to look at her, covered in sweat as his arms dropped back down to his sides. It had finished. She stood there shaking, like a ghost had appeared, and stunned her; another culture shock. Shakily, he reached for the controls, his eyes still clamped tight, not out of fear, but because he hadn't wanted to change, and didn't want to see what his newest regeneration looked like.

After roughly an hour or two, Oswin was still looking at him, absorbing what she had just seen, trying to make sense of the mysterious man that was in front of her. He was a mess, pooling himself on to the floor from exhaustion, silently weeping. He didn't want to have used another regeneration, he was already on his ninth.

"What.. What was that? Doctor.." She spoke quietly, much calmer than he had expected.

"I regenerated. Every cell in my body just died." His head dropped further down, he was upset, pondering over what he looked like now; at least he still sounded northern, with a scruffier voice (because of the yelling he had done).

"But.. How? Explain." Oswin demanded.

"I'm not human.."

"What are you then? Alien?" "Timelord." The Doctor pronounced proudly, yet still timidly.

"You said every cell died.. Are you alright then?"

"Give me a few hours.. Better than before, but I'm different. I said every cell died, but it replaced itself, it changed."

"Understood up till then. What do you mean, "you're different"? on the inside?"

"Bloody look at me! Everything is different!" His head shot up as his tone changed, he wasn't speaking as quietly as before, instead a pain stricken tone propelled at her, having her hesitate. He had bowed his head again, wanting to disappear into his solitude. He looked up, after feeling a hand on his chin, tilting him towards her view, but he refused to look at her, trying to wallow away in his own pain and self pity.

"Eyes front, soldier." She demanded, and he did, looking at her. "You just look tired. You're probably in shock, and need to go rest."

"Need a drink." "Me too, I'll buy you a round." She held his cheek for a moment, really just to see how he had changed, because he swore he had, although she didn't see a difference except his bruising had died down significantly.

"I know a fantastic place." The Doctor mumbled.

"The Rose And Crown?" smiling, he stood, walking her out of the Tardis.

"Question." He turned towards her as he locked the door.

"What now?"

"It's smaller on the outside, is it magic?"

"Timelord technology; most people say it's bigger on the inside."

"I'm not most people, now am I? You said you had changed, entirely.. What were you talking about? You look the same to me." Together, the Doctor and Oswin walked into the bar, sitting where he usually did, ordering his usual drink.

"I'm not sure, I was supposed to have regenerated, my entire body changing.. Like a new man just walks off, but it's still me. I was supposed to lose this daft face." The Doctor explained.

"It's not that bad, I rather like it." She commented shyly, facing away from him for a moment out of embarrassment, why would she admit that, of all things. He quickly picked up his drink and finished it off.

"The orange-ish stuff, it was beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." He looked over gloomily, curious as to how a human could be so captivated by a regeneration.

"It was hell. Burns your entire body.. I shouldn't look this way anymore."

"But you do. The universe doesn't go how you always want it to." She topped her drink off, looking at him; she had substance, unlike half the apes he'd met.

He had said they would only be having one drink, to himself, but they ended up having quite a few, talking about the differences between his culture and hers, and about how he used to travel all around the universe, taking companions from here and there. He didn't tell her of the war that haunted him, it never left his mind. He walked her home, On the way to their flats, they walked separately from each other, with a buffer between them once again, he refused to touch her, even after what she'd seen. She wasn't offended or anything, they were just mates, looking out for one another, and having a drink together, more than one, he wasn't going to see her home drunkly and hear an earful from who over she lived with, at her age, probably a boyfriend. No reason to be jealous, he didn't like her. He waited outside his door for her like he had done the first time that he did that, watching how she searched her pockets for her key, and then waving goodbye before she would disappear behind the door. When he was inside, he went to brush his teeth, and prep for bed, but paused when he looked in the mirror. He was smiling.. Something he had promised to himself not to do, there was never a reason to smile, so why bother? He was happy, with himself, for once, and enjoying his time. Maybe it was a fluke, or just an accident, from the alcohol? No matter, to him.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

It had been a few days since anyone who had seen him regularly saw him last, as if he had disappeared of the face of the earth, something he would much love, but he was lurking inside his flat. He had taken some parts of the Tardis engines to his "home" along with one of his manuals about machinery and how they worked, it wasn't human of course, probably far from it. But as many of the things he had, it was translated, so he fully understood it. He had taken apart a section of the motor, having it sprawled out across the flooring, bits and wires everywhere. He sat on the floor leaning against the foot of the bed, his book lay on his lap while he reconstructed it. His tongue was lobbing out of the corner of his mouth, the sonic screwdriver in one hand, engine bits in the other as his eyes darted across the page, reading the text. He wasn't usually one for instructions, but he wanted the Tardis running at the best she would, so, he was building her up proper. He spent hours working on the small section, a few nicks to his fingers later, he had only finished putting a fraction of it together. Usually when he would make repairs, it was fast, because he used shortcuts, and many at that. It was almost Christmas, he had been stuck here on earth for almost two months, and still the Tardis wouldn't move. He had single handedly rebuild half of the lower console, sometimes in the actual Tardis, sometimes in the flat, when he needed a break. Of course most of the times he was in the flat, he was drunk, or spending his time at the bar clearing his head. At least he didn't have a dead end job like every other ape did, he would end up going insane if he even began to think that way. As he packed up the portion of the motor he had been working on, there was a knock on the door, he hadn't been expecting anyone, but he figured it was the only person who would dare come to his door, Oswin.

She wasn't exactly his friend, but she was the only person he would incline to have around him.

"It's open." He bellowed loud enough for her to hear, a slight bit of excitement in his voice, from finishing what he had been working on. It was in fact, Oswin. She entered and stood in the doorway, smirking at him.

"Got something for you, Doctor. Since its Christmas and all, figured you of all people weren't going to do anything. Probably would be moping around, actually."

"Ha, bit too domestic for me, holidays are."

"Oh shut it, won't you." She stepped closer, looking at the mess he had extended across the floor, and every other surface, including his bed, except for where he had his leather jacket resting.

"It's not much, but I noticed you had plenty stocked when you were sick.. Injured? Either way."

"Bananas?" He asked eagerly, his expression having changed multitudes from when she entered, and the mention of bananas he had stopped packing up the parts, giving her most of his attention.

"Oh, you're a clever one, you. You're right, bananas." She smiled handing him the box that held them. He made haste of opening it, and looking at the prized possession he now held, grinning wickedly at them and her.

"Doctor, there's a party, New Year's Day. You should come."

"Don't do party's, me."

"Yeah, well, you're coming. And I'll have none of your protests."

"Oswin I don't do party's, I'm not going."

"You can't hide away in your flat all day, or your Tardis, you must come, I'm insisting." He shrugged, looking at her as if he wanted her to just leave him alone, and let him be, a look he had given her many times. But, she knew he would so she stood firmly, with her eyebrows raised, and a content look as she was fixed on his face.

"I'll consider it."

"Good. It's down the corner, four flats past mine, ten away from yours. Starts around.. Well, when normal party's start." She giggled a bit, her hand near her mouth as she looked at his face and saw him trying to look disappointed.

"I'm off now, better be seeing you around, timeboy."

"Timelord." He corrected, a waving hand gesture as if to push her out, grabbing his jacket, and all of the parts, shoving them into the new box, it held all the new ones nicely. He trekked on towards the Tardis, hand and arms completely full with items for the Tardis - he barely managed to unlock the door without dropping something.

He struggled as he reattached the arduous parts, barely scraping by as he finished connecting them. He stood proudly, wiping the grease from his hands, straightening the jumper that had bunched from all of the continuous standing, sitting, and laying down. It had taken hours, but he finished. He casually walked around the console, admiring her from every angle and aspect, stroking random bits as he would pull or push them, depending on what they were.

"Today's the day.." He hoped eagerly, pulling on a lever as he flicked some switches upward, looking at the main rotor, it finally changed and started moving. The lights began shining in that bright, fluorescent blue and green, the engines hummed their deep vwoorp, he would quickly bolt to the panels on the other side of her main section, pushing the crank levers into the right grooves; the Tardis began to dematerialize from where it had been landed, and dissolve into the time vortex. The Doctor was ecstatic, glee and ecstasy pouring out to his face, he was finally leaving the forsaken jail he had been left in. He didn't know why that all had happened, or care too much about it, he was finally going somewhere he wanted, on Christmas. Maybe it was the Tardis' Christmas gift towards him, for forcing him to cope and live among a race he loathed and despised for many'a reasons. Even with all of the happiness, he felt empty, he was still alone, and needed someone. As many times as he could deny that, he did. Desperately. Someone to keep him in line, from being irrational and destroying everything under his wake. After all the time he spent fixing the Tardis, he took her back to earth, and hopefully the same time, location, with only a few hours passing. He didn't have any commitments, but one friend, she put up with him at least, Oswin. He sighed, resting his head against the wood styled panels, which weren't really wood, of the door to the Tardis. All he had to do was ask her to go away with him, and view the universe and stars, a different way of life and living. Not for long, she wouldn't have to stay, just a few trips, and travels here and there. He stepped outside, recollection his thoughts, and heading back to his flat. Nothing was keeping him there, but he couldn't leave that way. He walked briskly to he flat, head buried deep in thought as he plowed past everyone, hurrying to escape from the chill of the wind, but it didn't have an exact effect on him, like he was immune, or desensitized.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

As he entered the hallway containing the stairs to head towards the upper level of the building he lived in, someone ran into him. It was Oswin, and she was crying, in a hurry herself, going too fast to see to care for anyone, but he stopped her by the shoulders, holding her still in front of him.

"Oswin! What's wrong?" He panicked because she was crying, quickly looking over her demeanor to see if she was injured. Her lip was swollen, a deep gash on the corner of the plush skin, blood still seeping, a whole fraction of her face was red and purple, bruising fast.

"Come with me." He caressed her hair for a second, reassurance, even with the reluctance and unwillingness, the small fight she put up, she began to follow. He sat her down on his bed, because he didn't have any where else to sit, and he wasn't about to offer the floor to her. Quiet and casually, he could easily hear her attempts to conceal her crying, but domestics (comfort) were hard, he failed in that area, so he stuck to what he knew.

"Come here, let me see." He hushed, looking properly over the bruising on her lip, and applying the wet rag he had brought from the kitchen. Few words were said, him: because he was awful at domestics like this, her: still in shock.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't impose on you."

"Who did this?" He demanded slightly, more of a worry, though.

"Please.. Don't.."

"I'm sorry." He hushed her, dabbing away the remaining blood until it had stopped leaking from her face, fishing the sonic screwdriver from his leather jacket, frisking a few of them before finding it.

"Won't hurt a bit, it'll feel better, in fact." Fearful of the device, she was a tad skittish when he brought it to her face, only to find herself relaxing and transfixed by the sounds it released. It stopped the bleeding on her face, and brought down the swelling by a small amount, which was better than nothing. He gently ran his thumb over the lip, to make sure it didn't hurt as much, since she didn't wince away like before, he knew it worked just fine, as always, being content in the results he put it back within his pocket. She stared at him, curiously and blankly.

"There we go, almost good as new."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He tried to brush her off.

"Tell me.." Oswin became partially annoyed.

"A sonic screwdriver."

"A screwdriver? That's just silly."

"Nothing's wrong with silly."

"Suppose you're right." She sniffed, sinking against the headboard, still upset about earlier in the day, when he found her.

"It was my roommate.. He didn't mean to, honestly, it just... Happened. It's happened before, I guess that means it wasn't an accident."

"He hit you?" He asked calmly, feeling the storms building within, filling his heart with rage and fire, even if he didn't show it. She nodded quietly, beginning to cry again, this time he carefully wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head against his chest while she cried into his jumper. It was comforting, to her, like she was somewhere safe. Somewhere she belonged. Even after she had finished crying, he kept her there for a few moments, as if to tell her someone would be there for her, always.

"Stay with me." The words barely vocalized themselves, as they escaped his lips.

"What?" She pulled away quietly, looking up into his ocean blue eyes, not sure what he had even said.

"Stay with me, in the flat, away from the sod that hit you."

"I couldn't..."

"Please, Oswin. It's not safe for you to stay with someone like that. I want you safe, protected from him." She sat there blinking at him, a bit stunned that he even cared for her that way, she was no one to him, and he told her it so very often.

"I-I.. I can't.." Oswin started weakly.

"Why not?"

"It'd be wrong, Doctor."

"In what ways? Worse if you stay there, to me. Consider it, at least." He smiled faintly, even though his tone was stern and serious. She nodded, leaning back in to his embrace for a few moments, remaining as silent as she could because he would have kept pushing his argument at her.

He was standing at the kettle, staring blankly into the emptiness of the kitchen, seeming to be meditating on the blank life he lived while he was there. Most of it spent waiting, but now he could leave, he didn't want to. The current moment in time, all he wanted to do was protect his friend he had made, from everything. She might not care that he felt that way, more than willing to sacrifice many a things for her. Didn't matter, he was leaving once she was settled. No need for him to develop an attachment to someone who would never go traveling with him, mainly because he couldn't cope with losing someone else, again, he needed to return to his vagabond status of wandering for the rest of his life. No need to-

"Doctor?" Oswin said quietly as she sat up, snatching his attention from wherever it was. "Kettles been on for a few minutes.."

"Oh." He jumped and flicked the switch, turning it off and pouring the water into the mugs he had set out. Watching the steam evaporate as they steeped, he fetched the milk from the fridge, pouring a splash into one of the mugs, and scooping some sugars into both.

"You said two, right?"

"Mmhm, yeah, thank you."

"It should help with the shock." She smiled, clutching the warm mug in her hands as she stirred it, watching the liquids swirling come to a stop before taking a sip.

"Doctor? I.." She nervously bit her lip, fidgeting as she glanced over in his direction. He was standing with his head over his shoulder, not quite giving her all of the attention needed, which made her slightly more comfortable. "Just spit it out, Oswin" ran through her head multiple times as she took a deep breath. Her nervousness was like a heavy cloak, pulling down on her shoulders, even he could feel the cloud parading over head, down pouring against her.

"I was wondering if what you meant earlier was true."

"Yes." The word jumped from his mouth, faster than she could blink.

"Really...?" She asked as if shocked.

"Yes, Oswin, always."

"Tha-Thank you, Doctor."

"We can get your stuff tomorrow, I won't let you go back tonight. I don't recommend it, at least." She nodded to his protectiveness, wondering if he was always such a caring person, even thorough the introversion, and quietness of his meek soul.

That night, he had taken the random bits from whatever piece of electronics, or motor he had dismantled over the premises and moved them from the bed to a corner on the floor, heaped into a pile where we would recreate, and fix at a later time. He placed the spare blanket on the floor, laying out a section for him to spend the night in.

"Works out just fine, I want you on the bed, and no arguing, what I say goes."

"But Doctor, you can't take the floor and have me imposing on you, please."

"No, what I say goes, remember."

"I haven't forgotten, just ignored." Her tone was smirking, even though her demeanor said otherwise.

"Oswin, take the bed and button it."

"I'll take it, but you're taking it with me."

"I will not. Content, floor is perfect."

"No Doctor, I won't permit you to. Now, get your stubborn rear in bed, so that we can get some rest." He sighed, she was persistent on her grounds, not even letting them be shaken, or mobilized. In the manor of a snit, he laid on top of half of the bed, bordering the edge, refusing to move any further into the bed.

"Hope you're happy." He sourly muttered, while she flicked the lights off, casually walking back to the bed with a smirk, laying on the opposite side of him, much more relaxed, and comfortably.

"You going to sleep like that all night, fully dressed?"

"Yes. My jacket is the perfect pyjamas." He could almost hear her rolling her eyes in her head, but as a fact, he did hear her controlling a fit of giggles. The next morning, he woke to her legs draped over his, and head perched off the side of the bed- completely sideways, but her face was soft, a state of deep relaxation. He shifted from under her, standing and stretching, in his attempt to be formal and polite, setting clear boundaries between them, he got a miserable sharp pain in his back. His fault he assumed. He leaned over, gently pressing his thumb against the cut on her lip to see how it had healed over the night, and quite well he might add. He smiled, pleased with it, and waited for her to wake so they could go together and collect her stuff, moving it into his flat.

[days later]

She had turned over under the blankets, feeling down his chest with a smile

"Oswin, we shouldn't be like this."

"You always say that, trying to push me away when we both know what we want." Her hand toyed with the zipper of his jeans, with every passing second, the strain behind them made it harder to unveil. She wasn't necessarily trying to turn him on, although it was causing her to smirk, at least he was enjoying himself for once.

"We're getting too familure. Dangerous things could happen.." He was talking about hurting her, his mind could easily slip into hers and cause her mind to fry and burn without being conscious; the depth of their relationship strengthened that connection. His hips were squirming as she finally unbuttoned them, pulling them back away from his hips. Oh did she gaze at the bulge that had emerged from the tight confinement of those black jeans, that were too tight for him, but he seemed to like them. She smirked as she slipped her hands into the leg part of the jeans, sliding her hands down his slender legs, the clothing moving down easily, but slowly, it felt- quite literally, if she was just feeling the inside of his thighs the slowest she could, and she was. When they had gotten down to his knees, with a struggle, she dragged her land along the inside of his thighs, getting tantalizingly close to his member as she stroked up to his sternum, her foot made its way towards his clothing, and the pair of them worked on taking off the jeans until he was clad in his boxer-briefs and jumper. She quickly turned around, using his arm as a pillow and neck support like she had done for the past few nights, their bodies laying close against one another's as he nuzzled her, undesirably doing so, because he wasn't one for sharing a bed like this when he had offered to take the floor the entire time she had been staying there. She had protested, forcing the pair of them to share the bed, and after spending half the night arguing, because she had cemented her demands of him sleeping there, he caved in and took half of the bed. After the first night he had discovered she moved in her sleep, not a significant amount, since he wasn't sleeping, enough for him to notice. When he did actually sleep, they wound up in each others arms, legs tangled together, his head under her chin, it was comfortable, relaxing to hear the beats of the silent drum within her chest, even if it was only one heart. She had woken up that night, of course the one night he was completely asleep and being domestic by cuddling her, and woke him by petting his head for who knows how long. Since then he didn't sleep unless needed, she wouldn't sleep unless he held her; exactly the predicament he didn't want in the first place if he hasn't given in to her and slept on the floor. So every night after that one night they would both lay facing the same way, with her head resting upon arm, and his other arm being clutched between hers. Once in a while, he'd knowingly move his legs into hers, "on cold nights" so he said, but she definitely didn't mind, with the way she would rub her shin or foot against his calfs, on some occasions she could feel him moving against her too.

"Oswin, what was that about?"

"Mm, what?" She sounded sleepish, like he had cause her to awaken.

"What was that about?" He broke the silence once more, but so did she with a quiet giggle, obviously suppressing it.

"They're not comfortable."

"What?" He shook his head, partially in disbelief and shock.

"It's not comfortable to have jeans digging into your back, and because you refuse to sleep in pyjamas, you're sleeping without'm." He nodded, pleased with her answer, to an extent. Digging. Did he really dig his jeans, specifically his hips and the random erection he would wake up with? His dreams had turned nicer since she'd been in bed next to him, some strayed that way, but was it that obvious? Tonight he was going to keep some space between them, even if she was going to force his arms around her, lately, that didn't seem to bother him. Even with the distance between them, she could feel him against her lower back, prodding with each breath. She ended up biting her lip to keep from giggling at his attempt to conceal it, with the space between them, but.. He seemed to be enjoying himself, so why not? With a tired sigh, a pitiful attempt to sound tired, she shifted her restless body backwards, closing any distance buffers he had left, no protection now. His breath had hitched, and because of the location of his head, right by hers, he had to quickly remember to breath, occasionally it was stuttered. She pushed against his hold, begging, dying for him to collapse his redundant suppressants of wanting to hold her, either he was horny all of the time, or he did enjoy this. Since he never would, she decided she'd make sleeping miserable, because she noticed he never did sleep the entire night. After an hour of stillness and quietness, she crept a hand towards his member, he was /still/ incredibly hard, stroking it slowly and lovingly through his boxer-briefs. Her fingers slipped under the fabric, taking the warm skin against her palm, the pad of her thumb rolling over the tip, feeling the sensitive skin twitch with every movement of hers. When she tugged on his shaft, he couldn't hide the moan, moving his body and laying back on the bed. She wasn't surprised by this, or feeling guilty, more of a desire of interest, then dissociating her hand from his body.

"Oswin, what on earth are you doing.." The Doctor growled out tiredly.

"What?" Oh she was smirking, he could hear it in her amiable tone.

"Your hand. Explain, now rather than later."

"Curiosity."

"About?" He blurted out, still half asleep, trying to shake the fact he was actually asleep from his presence.

"You. Always been curious about you, Timeboy."

"Timelord."

"Yes, Timelord." Her hand squeezed his member tighter, sliding further down his sleek muscle, her thumb guided down by a vain that was pulsing outwards, reaching towards her destination of his testicles, wrapping her fingers around them and kneading his sensitive nerves.

"Mm, Oswin, don't stop." He breathed out, hearts bounding faster as he felt his blood pumping and flowing throughout his body. He was allowing this, clearly enjoying it, so she had no plans on stopping. Finally Oswin had managed to get his guard down, and to finally explore what they're relationship was.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The Doctor was grinning, looking overly pleased with himself as he sauntered around with spare Tardis parts, completely in a world of his own as he almost idly built the works of art. Delight poured from ever bit of his face, he was the most radiant person around.

"You're glowing, Doctor."

"Didn't notice." His head wiggled as he spoke, clearly he was grinning while he faced away. He didn't speak to her about lastnight, it would make things stranger than they already were. He stood, wiping the grease off his hands as he spun around and looked Oswin over.

"How is it?" Her bottom lip was clamped between her teeth as she stood before him. She was clad in a red, form fitting dress, the collar dipped above her left left breast without showing the actual breast, revealing part of her shoulder. His eyes skimmed her body, gesturing for her to turn around, she did so, looking at the length. It fit her well for being skin tight, not too long or short, it even made his breathing hitch when he first saw it.

"Beautiful.." He mumbled happily, having her giggle and smirk. "For a human."

"Oh, aren't you just something. Thank you, Doctor. Pretty sure that's the best compliment I can get from you. Come on, it's dark out, celebrations going to start soon, should we head over there?" Asked Oswin.

"Ehh, I guess. Change my jumper first, alright?" Oh that was domestic, even for him. He went to the closet and grabbed a black jumper, pulling his green one over his head and tossing it to the floor. He had such an impeccable backside, and personally, she was dying to see the front side of his body when he would do things like that. Oswin bit her lower lip a smidgen harder when the jumper he was pulling on got caught, giving her the opportunity to help him pull it down, but more importantly, be closer to the body she was longing to touch. He muttered his thanks, grabbing his leather jacket and walking her out of the flat, down the ten flats like she had directed him a few weeks ago.

The party was as predictable as he thought it would be. Plenty of alcohol, young people, and loud music. He was definitely the oldest person there, besides being almost nine hundred, but looked easily ten to twenty years older than everyone, even older than his "date" which he refused to call a date. He only went with Oswin because she asked, no other particular reason. He was standing in the corner, on his forth beer, surrounded by people he didn't care to be around. Oswin had gone off to talk to some other friends roughly two bottles ago, leaving him to himself. He stood sighing for a moment when Oswins back was turned to him, he was never good at hiding his emotions around her, although the fact he fancied her, a lot more than fancying seemed to be oblivious, lost in space and time. When he had zoned out of reality, disconnected, focusing on his thoughts which often haunted him, thoughts of his home planet, and locking it in the Timewar, abandoning the weapons they had become, he hadn't been paying attention to Oswin, who was standing in front of him, calling his name out. That didn't work, he was deep in some kind of thoughts. She suddenly reached foreward and grasped his arm, hooking it into hers, even if his hands were in his pockets.

"What?"

"Oi, no need to go all grumpy on me. Lets go outside, a bit hot in here." Said Oswin quietly.

"That's from the alcohol, and the useless people."

"Exactly." For once, she didn't even try to defend her race or friends, tolerant to his typical comments, grinning coquettishly at him as she tugged on his arm until he freely went with her outside on to the front balcony, outside of the flat. There were plenty of people outside as it was nearing midnight.

"You should lighten up, I know being around people isn't your thing, but all you do is sulk in your flat, or that box."

"I came didn't I?" He turned his head and looked over towards her, boredom and gloominess, only to meet a vibrant smile, causing his own lips to twitch unaccreditedly into a smile of his own.

"See? No need to be resentful, you /are/ enjoying yourself."

"A bit. Was probably being around all of the people, only used to being around you."

"Culture shock," she teased, giving him a playful nudge, "happens to the best of us."

"Ta', got me there." They both shared a laugh, small vapors of steam frosting the chilly night, even if it had been hot inside of that building.

"What was on your mind then, Doctor? don't tell me nothing, there was something clearly pestering you." He sighed deeply, watching the fog from his breath disappear into the loud night, waiting for what felt like days before speaking quietly.

"A war I was in, a long time ago. Feels like it was just yesterday."

"You never told me you were a soldier."

"I'm not. I ran, left them all, I'm a coward. Everytime, just a coward." The Doctor muttered quietly.

"Why did you leave?"

"They became corrupt within their power, lost within themselves, and now they're gone."

"Are you talking about the Timelords..?"

"Yes." He nodded quietly, having returned back to his mood of disinclination. She hadn't meant to stir such a deep, distressful topic, setting a mood of despondency between them. She stood on her toes, kissing his cheek to tell him everything was alright, and that she was there for him. He raised an eyebrow, the arm he had around her waist brought their bodies as close together as he could get them, smiling at her. There was a sudden bang in the skies, drawing the attention of everyone around up.

"This is brilliant.." She sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder while his hands were stretched out holding on to the railing of the flats' stairwell. She was trapped between his arms for most of the night, not minding at all though.

"What, the fireworks?"

"Yes. You know what I meant. Don't be daft." after nudging him slightly in the ribs, she slipped her arm between his, hugging on to him playfully, her dimples showing clearly under the bright explosions within the sky as she smiled at him.

"This is nothing." He said cockily.

"London always has the best shows, Doctor. Stop moping because watching them is 'too domestic, Oswin'." She mimicked his northern accent.

"Oi. Come with me, I want to show you something."

"Wow, subtle. You're not good with pickup lines, are you?"

"You humans always think that. Come on." He tugged at her arm, which she refused to remove from him, stating he was keeping her warm by just having it there. They made their way through the crowded apartment flat, managing to sneak out the front, which caused her to giggle.

"What now, Oswin?" He almost sounded annoyed.

"Can't believe I'm sneaking out of a party.." She admitted quietly, "With you, of course. I wonder what people will think."

"What?" He arched a brow, unsure what she was getting at.

"You.. And me.. Leaving together after having a few drinks."

"We'll be back."

"Not the point..." She giggled once again, the alcohol had been making her tipsy. "My point is you're an older man, and it looks a bit.. Odd." Oh. That's what she meant.

"What, they think we're leaving for a quick snog down an alley?"

"I do. I mean, I would." She quirked her eyebrow up, as a smirk appeared across her face. They made it three blocks in silence, before turning down an alley, taking a shortcut towards the Tardis.

"Doctor.."

"What?" He stared down the dim lit alley, not actually giving her any attention until she was tugging on his arm, when he did, they stopped walking. She slipped her arm out from his, to his disappointment, he was starting to grow fond of having it there, even against his will.

"What, Oswin?" Without a moment later, she quickly hooked her arms around his neck, pulling him down towards her hight as her lips came to a crash on his. She was pressing her body hard against his until he backed into the building wall in the alley, the only sounds the pair of them heard was her lips. He froze, completely, until after roughly, two _**very**_ rough minutes later, he had his arms around her waist, eyes fluttering shut for the both of them, he was kissing her back, their lips moving as one, in sync. He nipped gently at her lower lip as she licked his upper, and then his bottom lip, their kiss was becoming more heated. It took him a short while to let go of her lip, pulling back as he did, only to let his tongue meet with hers eagerly. Their tongues were warm, melding together for the first time, a soft moan of excitement came tumbling from her as they both fought for dominance, too stubborn to let the other person have it. He won the fight, his tongue roaming her mouth like it was in an unexplored cave, being searched for the first time, searching every inch of it, committing it to memory. She seemed to resist though, still wrestling his tongue as they met, forcing her way into his parted lips, skimming over and under his, the texture of their tongues combining sent chills down each others spine. He hadn't been kissed like this for years, he wasn't exactly used to it, but did he want it, more than ever. She began running her hands through his short cropped hair as they roughly worked at each other mouths for endless minutes before he pulled back, chests heaving heavily for the both of them. She smirked up at him, watching the steam from his heated mouth escaping into the cold night, residing in his arms, listening to how both of his heart beats slowly dissipated.

"There's two." She quietly murmured against his black jumper, her head situated against the warm fabric.

"Mm?"

"Your chest.. You have two hearts?"

"Of course." he stuttered out, bringing her hands to his chest so she could feel both beating under her palms.

"Is that all you have two of?" He grinned briefly, happiness showing for once, while he laughed inwardly, not revealing the answer to her, instead he held her against him, bundled warmly within his arms. She lay small kisses on the wool jumper, against his chest, it seemed to make him smile, at least through his breathing that's what she could hear. She smiled as he pulled her close, all she wanted was the feel of his skin on hers. They spent quite a while in each others arms, absorbing and sharing the heat between each other before he slipped his hand into hers, their fingers entwined together.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

This was one of the best times he had while running, jolts of excitement in each step, for both of them, as they neared the Tardis under different circumstances - sometimes she had gone with him to help repair the motors. He unlocked the doors in a hurry, helping her inside and making his way to the monitor, he typed in the coordinates, the monitor changed to a different section of the stars, Gallifreyan symbols changing on the screen as well. Oswin held on to a metal railing, situated by the controls, when the time rotor began to radiate, resolve, the resonating structure lifted up and down, vacillating with great force - the whole craft was trembling and fluctuating as it dematerialized from earth into the time vortex.

"Fantastic!" He yelled out as he rushed to another section, pulling a lever that seemed to partially stabilize the Tardis enough, calming the staggered movements.

"Doctor, is it finally working?"

"It's been the whole time! Should only take a few more..." He pushed a few buttons in, glancing to the screen from the corner of his eye. He tapped the note he had stuck on a monitor, turning over to Oswin with a grin, only to meet an alluring one in return. "Minutes."

"Doctor," she radiated breathlessly to him, stepping forward towards the controls. "where are we possibly headed?"

"Shh, no more. Hush. I want to take your breath away when you see it." He placed a finger over her lips, still grinning at her before returning his attention to the screens.

"Already do that, Doctor."

"Oi." His head snapped only to be introduced to a brilliant smirk, her eyebrows toying dangerously high, he shook his head for concentration, attempting to pull out of the time vortex and land in the desired location of his mind. The Tardis wasn't exactly empathic, but the close bond he shared with it seemed it had impending knowledge of his mind, and how he thought. With a few final pulls of certain levers, he had landed the Tardis, and it wasn't that bad of a landing, a few quivers, nothing serious though. He watched as the time rotor stilled, the gears in one of the panels came to a rest.

"Beautiful.." Oswin whispered excitedly as she stepped closer to him.

"Oh? Just wait, that's only the engines." The Doctor strode on to the door, beckoning for her to follow and leave first. She stepped outside as requested by him, quickly exhorting out of the door of the Tardis, to meet herself no longer in the alley way they had been in. She inspired in a deep gasp, taking in the cold shudder of air that stung the inside of her lungs. They were on a different planet, located on a beach so it seemed. The light of the two moons, full moons, reflected upon the ocean, displaying the glimmers, and ripples of the water. The light reflected, glistening on the outlook, shining brightly through the darkness of the night.

"How did we do that?"

"I never told you what Tardis stood for, did I?" She shook her head, still looking around the strange, beautiful land they had arrived in.

"Time and relative dimensions in space. Basically, a time machine."

"Th-that's fantastic, like you said." Oswin stuttered out.

"Isn't it just." His hand slipped into hers, taking a few steps further on to the damp sand, shoe prints trailing behind them.

"This isn't all of it, even though this is pretty intimate."

"Where are we?"

"Xeng-" he only stopped speaking because the sudden burst of lights over head began detonating, filling the sky with the demonstrations of intricate crafts. It covered the sky, the nights heavens no longer displaying the dark canvas of stars. When the Doctor looked to Oswin, she had kicked her heels off, bare feet digging into the granulated rocks, possibly the widest, most innocent smile on her lips. It was breathtaking, like he had said. Even after an hour, they still stood watching, as if the show was never ending, growing more spectacular per minute, something reeling their attention.

"Doctor, you were right, this is better than London." He smirked confidently, looking at her while she looked at him.

"Say, is the ocean safe to go in, or is there some alien fish that will eat humans?" She asked.

"Perfectly fine, you want to go in it?"

"Would be nice, yeah.." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously, as if she was suddenly shy.

"I have towels in the Tardis, I'm sure the wardrobe has something that you could wear." She instantly blushed, having not thought of that. Thankfully it was dark, and he walked ahead of her, she didn't particularly want him to see exactly how much she was blushing. They were only a few feet apart as they both walked quietly through the corridors of the Tardis, every now and then, he would mutter something under his breath, nothing negative though, it was his way of thinking out loud. He stepped her into the extensive room, full of never ending clothing. He fumbled around frivolously through a rack of clothing while she stood nearby, probably still in shock from everything around - he hadn't asked how she was taking everything in yet. He grabbed a pair of onyx black swim trunks, holding them to his waist to measure the length against his leg, it seemed to go far enough by how he had nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck, speaking diffidently.

"Don't know your size, so I didn't grab you anything. Poke your head around, you'll find something." The Doctor stepped around from the changing screen, clad in the shorts and a v-neck styled shirt. He was paler than she had expected, from always wearing the jumper and jacket, his modesty was cute though, how he was shy over his own body - he clearly didn't wear clothing like this often, and it showed. She climbed the spiral staircase, stepping to a higher lever of the room and walking around. The room was massive, bigger on the inside as he liked to put it. She casually searched through the clothing, fumbling through all the different materials, the styles and colours, until snagging something she assumed would be comfortable and had been sitting by the door, waiting for her to finish changing, it had taken much less than he assumed it would, with the selections after all. He caught her needlessly blushing again, holding the clothing she had once worn that night, there really was no need for her to blush, if anyone should be, it was him. This was the first time he had worn something like this during this regeneration.

They sprinted through the sand, chasing each other to the end of the the shoreline, the grains shifting underneath the weight of their feet, leaving trails of tracks headed towards the incoming tide. He won the race, due to having longer legs. The water was cool, warmer than expected for the time of year, but on this planet time didn't function like it did on earth, the climate was the same every day. The water crashed against The Doctors chest, pushing him a few feet backwards, which gave Oswin more than enough time to catch him, and even pass. They held hands, to steady eachother as they began to tread the vast body of water, drifting outwards. Few sounds were heard, mostly mellifluous giggles teasing past her lips, and the cascading monotone of waves. His hand grabbed her waist, pulling her closer as they tread the water in sync, the heat of desire that was burning inside, her flesh felt like fire every place his fingers touched her skin, the flames were closing in with each growing second. Her hues latched in to his, glimmering under the different lights, her hand stroked his cheek, his rough stubble pricking under her touch, they both leaned forward, eyes dropping to lips before they met in a heated fashion. At some point he began standing, because he was fully supporting her after her slender legs wrapped around his waist. His senses nulled, letting his guards down as she kissed her way into his quintessence, his heart. For months the tensions of desires and lust built, a growing bond they both shared, finally sharing in unison. She pulled her lips away from him again for a breath, her eyes flicking open to look into his, they were warm and loving, yet cool like fire and ice, the day and night, or the sun and moon. He was gorgeous. Every ounce of him. He started walking back toward the shoreline, carrying her still, they must have been standing there kissing for easily thirty minutes before he moved to get them out of the water completely, and back near the Tardis. She clung to him mostly because he wouldn't let her down, kissing all along his jawline and face; he finally had her, and wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. She was placed back on the grains of sand that surrounded the Tardis, their arms tangled around the others body, keeping them as a unit. Lips inseparable from skin, either faces or neck, they kept at that until he felt her begin to shiver in the cool night. He snagged the towels up from the ground, shaking off any specks of sand that had stuck on to the fabric before daring to hand one over. She had it draped around her shoulders, and pulling him inside of it to share. The warmth from his body calmed the slight trembles, the quivering as he body transitioned to being dry once more.

"It's warmer inside, we should go in. Inside the Tardis, I mean." Said the Doctor caringly.

"No.. Not that I don't want to, the Tardis is amazing and everything, but it's just so... Beautiful out here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's fantastic." She giggled quietly, peering out into the sky once more. He said fantastic often, and the way he said it, it had more meaning behind the word than any other one she had heard before.

The extra towel was sprawled across the ground, they lay in each-others arms, drawing faint, subtle images on the different sections of bare skin.

"How come there's no smoke, in the sky, from all of these? They've been going nonstop."

"Different atmosphere, it has different reaction to the smoke, 'suppose."

"Do you have an answer to everything?" As she looked up from his shoulder to his face, her lips were quickly covered by his, kissing teasingly, smirking when they parted.

"Of course. Am I impressive?" She rolled her eyes, head rubbing into the crook of his neck.

"Most definitely."


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

They sat under the spectacular array of lights, bursting over head, her in his arms. Their hearts raced with excitement as the bursts continually flew into the night sky. He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear to draw her attention to his, slowly he leaned in, lips meeting eagerly. Her eyes searched his happily, the lights sparking and reflecting in his eyes. Never had she thought he looked more handsome then he did in this moment. There they were together, kissing one another, holding each other. Kisses being exchanged with desire and passion, and more often. This night appeared to be the happiest one in a long while, for both of them. The bruising on her lips had healed, but at this rate she'd have plenty more come the morning. They laid back, against the towel he had tossed down, the hand on he cheek had slipped into her hair, never stopping the subtle strokes, and movements on her flawless skin. Their mouths were combined, the slower he kissed her the more passion he felt building up; they both knew this moment was right, and happening, sending chills entirely through his each other, slightly trembling. He knew he was ready, at any moment now, to claim her, and she was more than ready to be claimed. Her body lay over his, enough to where his fingers could ghost over the sheer fabric of her swimsuit and back, in search of the strings holding it together, that slid graciously down. She rolled her shoulders, having it shimmy further down, under the wake of his hands moving further along her body. She pushed her bare chest against his, pulling the fabric from in between them, both hands of theirs trailing all along the skin of the other body. She was fragile, worth the wait, he would never do harm to her, only the pleasures she wanted. Their hips rolled together, working at a slow dance, with no rush, no matter how excited they were. The softest teases and taunts were taking play, both having quiet slips of laughter when certain actions were performed, a nip, a kiss, a touch. It didn't matter, nothing was stopping this, they were going to move the mountains between them.

He nudged her off of him, leading both of their actions, a hand soothingly hitting each area which sent the vibrations all over her body, repeatedly stroking her until exploring for a new location to caress. She bit the plush of her lower lip to conceal the moan that was escaping her lips while his hands had slipped around to her backside, stroking just above the bottom piece of her swimsuit. His hands weren't cold, but not hot; they feel like ice, burning her body, making her gasp for air, in every place he touched. His hands slipped to the inside, squeezing her bottom enough to make her giggle. It was wonderful, perfect, fantastic. Everything he thought it was, all of those times he had been looking, and even caught on a few occasions. He pushed the material down her legs, her heart rate increased, as did her breathing, the heat from her blush radiating outwards, he could even feel it as he finished disrobing her. She was a goddess to him, a naked beauty and he was willing to worship every bit of her. She reached for his shorts, but he stopped her, swallowing thickly as he wanted her to wait. He basked in her nakedness, but wanted to savor it alone, before committing to their nakedness. She sat upright, perched on an arm as she shook her hair over a shoulder, smiling innocently at him as they both leaned inward, mouths meeting for another longed kiss. He took a hand to cradle her cheek, letting their mouths and tongues work together, fulfill any amount of pleasure they wanted, for as long as wanted. Both had subtle cries and moans of wanting it more, deepening the already passionate kiss. She tugged on his short hair, pulling him into the kiss. It was a million feelings they'd never felt before, everything they'd dreamed of. With a tug on the drawstrings of his shorts, the knot came undone.

"That took long enough." She smirked out, her hands roaming his thighs while they both pushed the shorts off of his legs. He had runner legs, from some massive amount he had done before meeting her, incredibly tone and firm, accomplished. She liked them, they were everything she had imagined. He hadn't ever let her directly touch them whenever he was awake, but while sharing a bed... Her eyes fixed on his member, even in the moonlight she could easily make out his figure, it was the nicest she had seen in the longest of times, or wanted to. Her hand crept instinctively up his leg, towards the apex of his hips to hold the one part of his body she had longed, craved, desired more than anything, finally taking grasp of him, the enormous amount of chills spreading through her, a dam breaking and flooding through her veins, swarming her body until she gasped. Her breath hitched, choking itself within the confinement of her throat, sharply happening. She was petrified, not the least bit afraid though, she entirely trusted him. He brought his hand to the back of hers, curling their nimble fingers thoroughly around his girth, slowly stroking upward until guiding her thumb to pad the tip of his member. There was already a few beads of white substance that had leaked early, from all of the arousal and excitement, spreading slowly across his body. He felt his spine cringe, feeling all of the nervous chills as she squeezed slightly, no longer needing his hand to encourage her for movement, his prepuce sliding back over the tip. His head started spinning, head lolled back, the lights becoming blurs, he let his deep breaths sound like deep moans, just falling from his chest, escaping the cavity. She handled him firmly, cautious enough not to cause any pain, but with enough to show him she knew exactly what he wanted. This was one of the first conscious times he allowed her to feel his body as such, most of the other times were idle mistakes, accidental grazes. She tugged on his member again, with the same slowness and precision as before, her grip tightening when "nnngh" noises came from him, the skin stretching over the tip once more, concealing it, his hips jerked forward, his breathing louder, and sharp. The skin slowly slid back down, under her hand, the whole member twitching as she loosened up the tightness, transitioning her hand around the base until her fingers could spread against the testicles, weighing each side before she began gently massaging them. They were already hard, with small goosebumps spread over the soft, warm skin. It took everything inside of him to finally push her hand off of him, so he would release before pleasing her. He didn't want to be over eager their first time. That would be too embarrassing. Instead, as he started kissing her passionately, laying her backwards on to the towel, they both realized they were ready. He had crawled his body over hers, hovering his weight so she wasn't crushed under his torso. They kissed sensually, as long as possible, legs wrapping in and around each other, pulling with the drive of desire. The shaft of his member dragged along her slender thigh, resting against her pelvis.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Blood rushing, muscles tensing, breathing sharp in expectation and eagerness. A few nips happened on her neck, drawn out sucks proceeding bites; his tongue and mouth dancing down the length of her body as their hips began pushing forward, gibing any movements. Grinding roughly without pain, fueled by adrenaline. He couldn't wait any longer, his lust filled eyes trailed down the curvature of her breasts, the plains of her abdomen. His body moved further down hers, his knee wedged between hers, spreading them apart as her leg threw itself over his waist, hooking in and pulling their bodies flush together. An elbow in the grains of crisp sand supporting his weight while his hand brought his member to the entrance of her core, the heat illuminating. With a jagged moan, his eyes wound shut, pushing between his fingers, the hand shortly falling to grip her thigh momentarily, settling the head in before he could move any further. She was breathing roughly, just the feeling of this foreign object beginning to enter her had her head spinning, mind working a million paces per second, as well as her heart and chest fluttering. The pit in her stomach urging her hips to jut out, the hand he had rest upon her thigh stilling any movements. She glanced into his eyes, his features nervous with excitement, her soft smile meeting his, trying to tell him everything was right, and happening. He inched in, her walls clinging to him even though they were already moist with desire, the liquid spreading, coating his body. Slowly and agonizingly, every inch of his member had been enveloped, cover with her walls, his testicles resting on the bend on her warm bottom. He let go of her leg, her hips directly moving to meet his. He gasped when she was urging him to move, pushing against him; he slowly drew himself back as far as he could without slipping out before working himself back inside.

He progressively worked their dance faster, their shared breaths escaping into the cold, harsh night, the faint echoes of the explosions in the distant sky above. Surrounding sounds disappeared in to nothingness, only hearing each other.

His thrusts stagger, the moons light and reflections of the lights cover the lovers. Oswin's heart pounding roughly to her chest, she begins to pick up his pace, his vigorous speed, sliding her hands down his sculpted chest, steadying her. He pressed his hands deeper into the grains of sand, his knuckles paling from the grip, sheer force. He buried his member into her time after time, her hips raising and falling with each push.

Soft noises, delicate whimpers building into drawn out moans, and cries of his name, her name. He could feel heated core tightening around him now, their souls tempting each other with their dance. He parted her legs further, shifting his waist the slightest way as her thighs began to hook around him, already throbbing and shaking under protest. He wouldn't give her a chance to acclimate to the unfamiliar feelings presented by him, and he wasn't either. Each time he felt her body surrounding his, it was something new, an unmarkable feeling, one he was forever committing to memory. They lay, forgetting the rest of existence, nothing else mattered. He'd push harder in to her, her head thrown back, the damp, dark locks of her hair brushing against the curve of her naked chest as she arches forward with more than just the need to fulfill her urges, but to satisfy the ones of the man, her man, her Doctor. Focus slipped from his conscious, the only thing he knew to do was continue rolling his hips and member into her, so he did, every inch.

She gasped out words of encouragement, as if her actions hadn't been enough for him, telling him variations of "yes," "please," "more," "fuck," and so on, stimulating him more so. He was already close, almost pushed over the edge; both eyes clamping shut tightly as his release was nearly upon him, just one more stroke, two more—

"Wait," she gasped out, both of their eyes opening, latching upon each other, his out of pure confusion.

"Don't. Not yet. Please..."

"Bit hard to control that, y'know." He breathed out, chest heaving rapidly as he pulled his member from her, both of their bodies throbbing. It ached and pained her to move from where she had been laying, but she forced herself to sit up, and lay him down where she had been, straddling her legs astride his waist and hips. She took her cold hands and curled them around his member, which was still incredibly hard, guiding it to her core which was nearly dripping from being so wet. With her thumb she knead the tip of his member, the beads of his near release smearing under her finger tip. She wanted to keep him aroused, still close to the edge of desire, movements from his orgasm, but didn't want him to experience it yet, she wanted to foster, prolong it as much as she could. Deliberately slow, she lowered her body over his member, encasing him with her swollen core, his eyes blinking with pleasure and contentment as the roamed her perfectly shaped body. She took his hands for balance, placing them on her breasts, stabilizing herself atop him.

He clutched on to the swells on her chest, toying with the hardened nipples, making her moan a little more each time he pinched them. The current from his touch shocked her, letting him know she approved. She set a beautiful rhythm, moving atop of him. Her hands resided on his hips, stilling him, not letting a movement be made; she wanted to please him, because she had seen the life he had, not all of it, or the details, but she knew. She knew he was a scarred man, who had seen parts of life that ha left left their mark, a mark of horror, and hatred, loss, destruction, and pain.

With each time she'd pull back, and slide him back inside, his hips jerked forward out of want. Thighs aching and throbbing, muscles would be sore afterwards, but in the best of ways. They rapidly worked together, thrusting becoming sharp, near the edges of release.

The coil of tension snapping, his release spewing out of him into her core, being deeply absorbed between the clenches of her muscles. She gasped, the harsh, chilling air being swallowed, chest thrusting in to his palms, her hips spazzing without control on him in bliss.


End file.
